high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruruko Nimura
Ruruko Nimura is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and one of Sona Sitri's Pawns. Appearance Ruruko is a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings. Personality Ruruko has a crush on Genshirou Saji and has a love rivalry with her senior Momo Hanakai, who is also in love with Saji. She has a hot-headed personality like Xenovia, wanting to solve problems through violence, rather than negotiation. She also has a delinquent side to her, as shown when she calls Xenovia "Boss" in the tone of an underling from a gang. History Ruruko by chance, happened to learn about Sona and her peerage being devils and willingly asked to be reincarnated into her peerage. Sona did so and she joined the Student Council in the process. Her crush on Saji began when he started giving lots of help once he started doing Student Council work. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She appears in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club and assisted in maintaining the barrier around the school when Kokabiel attacked. In Volume 5, she assisted her master, Sona Sitri, in her Rating Game against Rias Gremory. She fought against Koneko Toujou but was defeated by her when the Rook started to use her Senjutsu. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Ruruko along with the Sitri group took part in her masters battle against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage in a Rating Game under Scramble Flag rules which they won. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Ruruko and the rest of her friends soon faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she receives Artificial Sacred Gear and she aided in the rescue of the kidnapped first-years of the Occult Research Club. In Volume 16, She, along with the rest of the Student Council, later participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. As Sona's Pawn, Ruruko assisted in the experience day of the school her master built in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, she was partnered with Issei to help defend the school from the mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume 18, Rururko and the rest of the Student Council participated in the Christmas Project. Ruruko participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church in Volume 19. Ruruko had a hard time as they were told not to kill or excessively harm the exorcists unless necessary to not further increase their resentments towards the alliance. In Volume 20, the team D×D managed to location of the stolen flouting city Agreas, Momo and the rest of the Sitri group along with Dulio and Griselda were sent in first as a diversionary unit to take it back where they fought against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the Sitri team were sent to the Underworld to stop the rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. After completing their mission, Ruruko and her teammates left to the Human world to join the final battle against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis while controlling one of Trihexas bodies who are heading in the direction of Japan. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Ruruko has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Ruruko is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold back against Koneko for a short while. After daily training she capable of fighting the mass-produce Evil Dragons. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Ruruko can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a Devil, Ruruko can fly using her wings. Equipment Procellarum Phantom ( ): Ruruko's Artificial Sacred Gear. A set of armor on her legs granting her great speed and immensely powerful kicks. It was shown that she can leave behind after images of herself to confuse her opponents. Trivia * Ruruko is the only known reincarnated devil who was a former human who had absolutely no relation to the supernatural world or any knowledge of it or any special abilities of note before being reincarnated as a devil. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Pawn Category:DxD